twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Pain illusion
able to project an illusion of fiery torment.]] Pain illusion is Jane's gift to trick an individual's mind into thinking they are experiencing burning pain. Though it causes no physical damage to the body, it is very useful and formidable in rendering whoever falls victim to it defenseless and easily targeted. For this reason, it is one of the most powerful abilities known in history. Description Jane can induce an excruciatingly painful sensation of burning in anyone of her choosing. The sensation is powerful enough to incapacitate him or her, until the illusion is lifted by her. She can perform this power from a far distance, as long as she can see her target. The pain felt by the victim has been compared to being burned alive. To a human, it is possible to overload the brain with the illusion and ultimately end in death. When sensing Jane's power attack her shield, Bella describes the sensation as sharp jabs stabbing at her blockage. In the movie adaptations, Jane occasionally says "pain" before activating her gift, although the phrase is most likely for show. Limitations Jane's power merely allows her to inflict pain on one individual at a time, while her brother can affect multiple targets at once. This renders her vulnerable to several enemies, though she can redirect her focus to keep them at bay. Not many are aware of this, however, since Jane's presence alone can inflict fear in anyone who knows her power. Since this power is illusionary, it does no damage to her targets physically, and can be easily blocked by Bella Swan's shield. Also, she can only target those in her eyes' range. History Origin Jane and her brother Alec manifested unstable forms of mental abilities at a young age. Whoever treated them with kindness was always rewarded, and whomever did the opposite always got hurt. Eventually, the superficial villagers deemed them to be dangerous witches and burned them at the stake. It was in this experience that gave Jane's power a specific form, as she was consumed with the desire to inflict her pain on those who were hurting her before Aro changed them into vampires to save them. Post-transformation One decade after her transformation, Jane displayed her power in battle for the first time on the Romanian coven's army; her and her brother's powers caused the entire army to be slaughtered, and had been known as two of the most powerful vampires in existence since then. While Alec—with his ability to use his gift on a great number of targets concurrently—is more advantageous in open battle, Jane's talent is more frequently used to control potentially aggressive vampires. Just having her on hand usually guarantees Aro a polite and compliant audience. In the field, Jane inspires a great deal of fear, which is helpful to the Volturi attack strategy, as well as to their reputation. Also, Caius enjoys using her talent to punish vampires before they are executed. In the ''Breaking Dawn'' movie, she tormented Sasha when she tried to protect Vasilii: an immortal child. In the late 15th century, when Aro acquired Heidi and executed Hilda, he had Jane keep the others (Victoria, Noela, Anne, Heidi, and Mary) from interfering. ''New Moon'' being tortured by Jane in New Moon.]] In New Moon, Aro orders Jane to test her power on Bella Swan after he realized that his power didn't work on her. Edward Cullen immediately runs in between them and Jane targets him instead, causing him immense pain until she stops. At Aro's insistence, she directs her power at Bella, but for reasons she didn't know at the time, it has no effect on her. Since this is the first time her power is useless against a person, Jane immediately feels humiliated, causing a mutual hatred between her and Bella. ''Eclipse'' being tortured by Jane.]] At the end of Eclipse, Jane tortures Bree Tanner, the sole survivor of Victoria's newborn army. In her quest for the truth of what had taken place that day, Jane found the perfect excuse to terrorize young Bree with her ability, forcing her to affirm what the Cullens had already reported. While Jane tortured Bree, Esme objected, telling Jane she would just have to ask, though she preferred to abuse her gift. Like so many of her previous targets, Bree came to fear Jane and her menacing power. She also attempts to use her power on Bella again, but to no avail like the first time, much to her dismay. In the movie, she attacks Felix after he suggested talking to Aro about the army's matter and reminds him that Aro's decisions are being 'watched', and therefore they have to decide on their own about the army's fate. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' At the end of ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, titular character Bree Tanner describes the experience as being burned so painfully that she barely hears herself scream. Bree also witnesses Bella's immunity to Jane's tormenting power, and suspects her capabilities. She can also see Jane's frustration through her childish smile, sensing that she doesn't like Bella's immunity to her power. ''Breaking Dawn'' At the end of Breaking Dawn, Jane attempts to immobilize the Cullens and their allies, while the ancients of the Volturi to determine their fate. However, due to Bella's enhanced psychic shield, Jane's power is unable to affect anybody whatsoever, which deepens her animosity against Bella. Bella claims she "feels" the attack on her shield, and while it doesn't hurt, it isn't pleasant either. In the movie, Alice shares a future vision with Aro regarding the outcome of the battle if it is commenced; in it, Jane uses her power to help destroy Jasper Hale and Seth Clearwater, respectively, but is then rendered powerless when Bella shields Alice Cullen, who approaches her for revenge. With her gift useless, she attempts to run, but Alice quickly catches up to her and feeds her to Sam Uley. Similar abilities * ]] Alec—Jane's twin brother—has the exact opposite counterpart of her gift. He can anesthetize the senses of his victims and can affect many people at the same time. Like Jane, his power is merely a powerful illusion. Because he can affect multiple people at once, his specialty is on the battlefield while Jane is mainly good at inducing fear to keep her opponent from stepping forward. * ]] Kate, a member of the Denali clan, has a similar ability. Her ability is to psychically shock people by touching them. She used it in Breaking Dawn on Edward several times to motivate Bella to project her defensive shield around him against the pain she saw in his face. Though often compared similar to Jane's power, it is limited to needing skin-to-skin contact in order to be effective while Jane's can inflict anyone she focuses her glance on. * ]] Zafrina, a member of the Amazon coven, has the ability to create illusions, which she can use on multiple people at the same time. Her similarity to Jane's power is their need to focus on their target in eye-range for their powers to be effective. Category:Special abilities